You woke me up
by lilredd3394
Summary: Matthew is alseep and is woken by a call from his brother. The sleepy canadian now has to deal with his horny brother!  SMUT, INCEST, AMECAN! FAIL SUMMARY!


Matthew opened his eyes before picking up his phone "What do you want?" he snapped, he hated being waken up from a very good dream "I was asleep Alfred, you know you shouldn't call after ten"

**You have to get over to my house, Francis is raping Arthur on my living room floor**

Matthew slapped his forehead "I don't care, Alfred" he muttered "and why are you watching them anyway?"

**I'm not! I got home and there they were making out on my floor. Damn, it was hot but I went straight to my room but now I have a problem**

Matthew groaned "I'm not going to help you, Alfred" he said closing his eyes, he could tell this was going to become a headache "Take care of it yourself, like you always do"

**That's sick, Mattie! If you won't help me then at least picture this. You're lying on your bed, Flush, covered in sweat, begging for more as I thrust deep inside you. Hitting you're bundle of nerves with each thrust, driving you closer and closer to the edge**

"s-stop it, A-Alfred!" Matthew cried as his hand tried to touch himself, his whole face was bright red "Y-You're not helping!"

**But, Mattie! I know you're getting a boner, you want to touch yourself. You want to imagine it's me that gently touching you, pressing kissing down your jawbone and down your chest. Slowly going lower and lower**

"Alfred!" Matthew moaned, he could feel the Americans lingering touches "Pl-please!"

**Please, what?**

Matthew's face flushed even more "I-I need you" he said before covering his mouth, he could imagine Alfred with a huge smile on his face

**Give me three minutes**

Matthew heard the other line go dead. He hung up his phone and put it back on the shelf before realizing that Alfred said "He lives ten minutes from here" he muttered before hearing his front door open. He shot out of bed and into his hallway "A-Alfred" he said as the American ran towards him "H-How'd you get here so fast"

Alfred pulled the Canadian into his arms "I was here the whole time" he whispered in his brother's ear

Matthew's face flushed again as his brother carried him into his room "Y-you lied" he said as Alfred put him on the bed "th-that's n-not fair"

Alfred crawled on top of Matthew before pulling his brother into a passionate kiss, the Canadian instantly melted into the kiss. His head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss till both of "It's fair for me" he said, earning a lust filled moan from the Canadian.

Matthew closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck "This is your fault" he breathed as Alfred started nibbling his neck as his hands trailed down the Canadian's bare chest, down to the waistline of his boxers.

"I didn't think you sleep in only your boxers" Alfred said rubbing the Canadian's hip bone "but that makes it easier for me"

Matthew moaned as his hips naturally bucked. His hands found their way to the buttons on Alfred's shirt. He started unbuttoning the shirt before Alfred shrugged it off. Matthew moaned again as Alfred's hand brushed against his clothes erection.

Alfred smiled as his hand brushed Matthew's member. He saw his brother bit his lip, trying to keep back a moan. He retracted his hand before pulling down Matthew's boxers, releasing him from the fabric prison.

Matthew flushed bright red as Alfred rubbed his cap with his thumb "A-Alfred!" he gasped as he felt Alfred gently lick his member. Matthew reached out and grabbed his brother's pants and gave them a tug "take these off" he said smiling

Alfred moved his brother's hands before pulling down his own pants. He moan as Matthew's hand touched him. His blue eyes met half open violet. Alfred leaned forward and kissed his brother again

"I-I want more, Alfred" Matthew whispered cupping his brothers face, he saw a smile crawl onto his brothers lips

Alfred nodded "I'm normally not this quick, Mattie" he said running his hand through his brother's hair

Matthew smiled "I don't care, Alfred "he said closing his eyes "I need you, oh god do I need you"

Alfred smiled as he reached across Matthew to search one of his dresser drawers until he pulled out some unscented lotion. He knelt down between his brothers legs before coating his fingers with the lotion.

Matthew gasped as Alfred pressed his first finger into him, he could feel the American's fingers rubbing his walls before another finger was thrust into him.

Alfred finished preparing Matthew before he coated himself in the lotion "ready, Mattie?" he asked lining himself up with his brothers entrance. Once his brother nodded he thrust into his brother. He felt Matthew tighten around him "relax Mattie" he said cupping his brothers cheek before pulling him into another kiss "you're only cause more pain"

Matthew moved his hips slightly, causing his face to flush "M-Move" he begged "Please Alfred!"

Alfred gulped before he slowly pulled out before thrusting back into his brother, causing Matthew to cry out in pain and pleasure. He kept thrusting, earning soft moans from the Canadian. He looked at his brother neglected erection, he grabbed Matthew's member before pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Alfred!" Matthew cried his back arching, his moans came more frequently. He suddenly cried out as a sudden burst of pleasure rippled through his body "M-More, oh god Alfred"

Alfred smiled as he adjusted his hips, hitting that one spot in his brother with each thrust. He felt his brother tighten around him; he knew his brother was about to come, but soon Matthew's wall loosened.

Matthew bit his lip as his violet eyes closed. He felt himself wanting to come, but he held it back. He wanted to come with his brother.

"just release it, Mattie" Alfred whispered kissing his brother on his lips.

Matthew opened his mouth, letting his brother's tongue explore his mouth. Their tongues dances for control over the kiss, but Alfred won just like all the other times. He moaned in the kiss as Alfred's thrusts sped up and deepened inside of him. "Alfred!" He cried, he came over both their chests. He couldn't hold it anymore, it was starting to hurt

Alfred buried his face in his brother's shoulder as the Canadian tighten around him causing more friction between them. He moaned his brother's name as he came inside of him. He collapsed onto Matthew before pulling out of him. He rolled over and landed on the bed next to the Canadian "that was awesome" he said as Matthew put his head on his chest "I love you so much, Mattie"

Matthew smiled as he closed his eyes "I love you too Alfred" he said with a yawn "I'm still mad at you"

Alfred raised an eyebrow "why?" he asked

Matthew laughed

"You woke me up"


End file.
